


Our Memories

by GreenGreenGreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreenGreen/pseuds/GreenGreenGreen
Summary: The Memory Organisation exists to create good memories for anyone who can't make them. Two patrons of the organisation meet and realise they've been given memories of the same girl.





	Our Memories

I think back to that summer a few years ago a lot. The whole thing started mid-June, about a year and a half since I'd moved away from my hometown and things weren't going particularly well. I was bored with how things were and really wanted something, anything, to happen and shake things up. That's when I met Miho

I remember the day I met her pretty vividly. It was quiet in Cafe Aqua, just after the lunch rush, and I was wondering why a researcher would run a cafe as a hobby and who would want to eat with a coelacanth skeleton dangling over their head, something I'd regularly think about while I was waiting for my shifts to end.

"Keep making that face and it'll stay like that!"  
Hikari said as she walked into the cafe.  
"Hey, I'm not always sulking"  
"Huh, you could'a fooled me."  
I looked away, embarrassed because she was right. Hikari completely ignored me and headed to the back room to change into her uniform. Hikari was the researchers daughter and the same age as me. We weren't close then.

"Go on, get going."   
I was always surprised how quickly Hikari could change.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Cheer up a little, okay!"  
The way Hikari acted really annoyed me. Where did she get off telling other people to cheer up? Her life seemed perfect to me.

Since the town is a resort town not many people came into the residential areas so the park near my apartment was always quiet and in the afternoon I was genuinely completely alone there. My usual after work routine was to grab some beer from the convenience store and go up there to drink them. Since it was on a hill you could see a lot of the town from the park, and it was the only place in town I could really feel calm. But that day I wasn't alone. When I walked into the park, I saw a girl with short, blonde hair sat in front of an easel. I was about to ignore her until I realised who she was painting. The uniform was different but her face, her large blue eyes and her beautiful black hair was exactly how I remembered it. That was wrong.

"What are you staring at? Amazed by my art?"  
She'd noticed I was watching her. I was unreasonably angry at her for painting Akane, so I walked straight up to her.  
"Sort of. Why are you painting that girl?"  
"Akane? She's my childhood friend, I want to immortalise her."  
"She's not your friend. She can't be your friend!"  
"Excuse me? You can't doubt my memories, you don't even know me!"  
"I can because they were made for me! I bought those memories!"


End file.
